


Halloween Craze

by halfsweet



Series: Happy Family AU [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: Halloween brings a mix of emotions for Patrick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these requests that I received from tumblr:
> 
> 1: I want to request for a happy family au. Something has to do with Halloween or trick or treat.
> 
> 2: I would like to request for a happy family au fic where the family are preparing for Halloween. The couple are busy with the treats to give to children for trick or treat and costumes for their kids
> 
> 3: I would like to request for a Halloween happy family au. The married couple and their children are in costumes. 
> 
> This idea is from the 3rd anon, because I'm brain dead hah. Hope you like it!

Patrick loves Bronx, really. He loves Bronx, and he loves Pete. Normally, he has the patience to deal with both of them at the same time. Besides, Bronx rarely gives him a headache.

But as Halloween approaches, a small part of him wishes that it's Ashlee's turn to take care of Bronx.

Because he can't deal with _two Petes at the same time._

"Guys, can you please hurry up?" Patrick sighs as he bounces Declan in his arm, who has started to make a fuss. He knows that it won't be too long before he throws a tantrum in the middle of the mall.

And he knows that once Declan starts crying and screaming, Saint will do the same, too.

And if Pete and Bronx haven't found the _perfect_ Halloween costume within the next five minutes, _he's_ going to start crying and screaming in the middle of the mall.

"Five more minutes, 'Trick. We promise." Pete answers him as he rummages through the rack to help his son search for a costume. He pulls out one from the rack and shows it to Bronx. "What about this one? Kylo Ren's pretty cool."

Bronx bounces over to his dad, scrutinizing the costume before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Okay." Pete chirps and puts the costume back into the rack. "Let's keep searching."

Declan starts to make a distressed noise. Saint looks up at his stepbrother from his stroller and makes the same noise.

Patrick may or may have not cried a little.

"Guys, come on. We still need to buy the candies." Patrick tells them while trying to calm his son down, but he's failing with each passing second. "Now, _please._ I don't want Declan and Saint to have a breakdown while we're in _public._ "

Of course, his words fall onto deaf ears as the father-and-son duo ignore him in favour of searching for Halloween costumes. Declan makes the noise again, getting increasingly louder and distressed, and when he begins to thrash around in his arms, Saint thrashes in his stroller.

Okay, so maybe Patrick may have cried a little.

That's it. He's cutting off sex for a month. And if Pete thinks he's sleeping in the bed that night, then he can keep dreaming.

"Oh! Assassin's Creed?" Pete grins at his son, pointing to a costume with a white cloak with several accessories in a separate bag. Bronx hums, taking the costume in his hand and turning it around. "It looks cool…"

"Great! We'll take it!" Patrick quickly says, praying that they're done with the costumes.

"But I think some of my friends are going as 'em."

"No." Pete frowns. "We don't want that. That's it. We're looking for another."

Declan starts to cry, followed by Saint. And silently by Patrick.

-

Patrick couldn't be any more thankful when Bronx finally decided on a costume. It took them almost half an hour, and Patrick had to bring Declan and Saint out of the crowded store to get them to stop crying.

And, now, they're strolling through the aisle in the grocery store, both Declan and Saint standing inside the trolley, and Bronx picking up every candies and chocolates in sight and dumping them into the trolley.

Patrick is pretty sure that by the end of Halloween night, there's going to be more than half of the candies left after handing some of them to the trick-or-treating kids. He doesn't eat candies and chocolate much, and neither does Pete. Bronx would get sick of them after ten candies in, so the candies would be tucked away in the pantry, where they would never see the daylight again.

He wants to tell Bronx to slow it down on the candies, but when he sees the bright smile on his face, mirroring his father's, he supposes he can let it slide just this one time.

-

It's a well-known fact among their family, friends, and the fans that Pete _loves_ Halloween more than life itself. So it's not a surprise to Patrick that Pete goes out of his way to decorate the house extravagantly.

He even went as far as buying fake cobwebs and giant spider figures to hang around the trees and the rooftop.

Patrick sighs as Pete pulls him down to sit next to him and hands him a carving knife and a pumpkin. "C'mon, 'Trick. Let's start carving."

He stares at the pumpkin in front of him, unsure of what images to carve. He doesn't want it to be simple like those typical smiley faces. He wants something different.

He must've taken too long to start, because Pete is nudging him on the side, face twisted in concern. "You okay? You've been quiet for a while there."

"Yeah." Patrick smiles to assure his husband. "I just don't know what to carve. That's all."

Pete smiles back at him and returns to carving his pumpkin. "Don't think too hard about it. Just carve the first thing that pops into your mind."

As soon as Pete finishes his sentence, he turns the pumpkin towards Patrick, grinning. "See? It's not that hard."

 _TRICK_  
_N_  
_PETE_

Patrick laughs at what Pete just carved, and his heart just flutters with love and happiness as he throws his arm around Pete, pecking him on the lips. "You're a sap, Wentz."

"That's why you love me, right?"

"Yeah, that." Patrick gives him another kiss. "And your amazing carving skills."

-

It's finally the night of trick-or-treating. Bronx is already in his Ninjago costume, and he waves a bye to his dad and Patrick before running out the door to meet with his friends to go collect candies together.

Patrick has just finished dressing up Declan in a Waldo costume- a white and red striped shirt, blue pants, a red beanie, and a round glasses to match. He grins at his son and snaps a picture to send it to Elisa. Declan giggles at him, picking at his glasses. "I look like Daddy now."

"You're already your Daddy." Pete quips cheekily when he enters the living room with Saint in his arms. Saint is wearing a skeleton one piece, and he demands to be put down so he can sit next to Declan.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patrick scowls up at him, arms crossed. Pete grins, placing his son down beside his stepbrother on the sofa, and kisses Patrick on the cheek. "It means you're both adorable."

Patrick gives him a disbelieving look and chooses to ignore him to pay attention to the two toddlers instead. He picks up his phone again, urging them to smile at the camera. "Smile, guys. Let's show Mommy how cute you look."

Declan beams wide. "Mommy!"

Pete kneels down next to him and makes funny faces to them to get them to laugh, and Patrick is having a blast taking their pictures together. Saint and Declan keeps laughing at whatever faces Pete pulled, and after he moves back silently, he takes a picture of Pete and the kids together.

A soft smile appears on his face when he sees the picture. Pete looked so happy in it; the corner of his eyes are crinkled with his trademark wide smile, joy reflected on his face and in his whiskey eyes, and the calmness that radiated off of him spreads to the two toddlers in front of them.

It's just so unlike Pete before the hiatus, but Patrick is glad that everything's okay now. _That Pete is okay now._

"What's up?"

Patrick snaps out of his daze and is met with his husband's worried gaze. He shakes his head, smiling, and goes to sit beside Pete. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Yeah? About what?" Pete asks, looking all curious. Patrick looks at their kids playing together on the sofa, and he knows everything will be fine. They're not kids anymore, not immature. They don't scream in each other's faces or punch each other whenever they disagree on something anymore. They're able to talk it out calmly, and they never get too mad at each other for more than a day.

Because at the end of the day, they would always come back to each other. They would always have each other's back.

Patrick flicks his gaze back to Pete, meeting his eyes. "Just how much I love you."

He would have laughed at the small tint of red on Pete's cheeks if it weren't for Pete's lips on top of his. "Love you too, 'Trick."

Yeah. Everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Short announcement: I won't be able to write much after this, so I'm closing all requests for now. I'll try to finish Arrogant Boy and Polyamory AU requests if I have the time, but I won't post anything anytime soon, that's for sure. I have to focus on my thesis. Sorry :(
> 
> Leave some comments!


End file.
